The Big Fight
by Mona Love
Summary: What happens after the big fight... Contains SPOILERS for Series 4 Episode 1!


He picks up the tray of silver and storms out of his pantry leaving her there. She is still shaking in fury. Breathing heavily, she tries to control her emotions. His behavior was once again beyond frustrating. She knows he has every right to be mad at her for snooping through his trash and interfering, but a mans life was at stake and she just couldn't believe the Charles Carson she knew was capable of being so cold hearted and cruel. It was times like these she wondered of she even really knew him. If she'd ever known him. She had loved him for so long. He was so much a part of her she could hardly remember where he started and she ended. Always so close, yet so distant. Her anger and frustration is still bubbling beneath the surface when seconds later the door bursts back open and Charles comes rushing back in. He slams the tray down onto the small table. Staring at her, all red faced and shaking with anger he is well and truly upset, more than she has ever seen him. He starts to move towards her and she stands firm, her brogue still thick and deep with emotion she snaps. "I hope you came back because you've seen the light and decided to help ou..."

He closes in on her, grabbing her small waist firmly in his hands. Her eyes open wide in surprise and she gasps before his lips come down on hers, crushing every word out of her mouth. The kiss is hard and rough and silencing. His arms are around her tight and her hands go to his chest to push at him, but instead she finds herself moaning and clutching his lapels in her fingers tightly as he begins to run his hands over her back before sliding down and cupping her bottom. She reaches her small hands up around his neck, holding him to her as he backs her towards the desk, lifting her to sit at the edge as he presses himself into her center. He can feel her warmth through his trousers and it pushes him on further, faster.

Suddenly there are too many clothes. She is pulling at the buttons of his collar. He is lifting her skirt up and over her thighs. She works mercilessly at his belt and trouser fastenings. It is hot and frantic. Their breathing is one as their lips stay firmly pressed together, their mouths taking over the fight their words had begun. It is all so quick and heated, neither sure what is happening only that they have no control over this force that has taken over them. Charles' fingers work down the buttons of her dress, pushing it roughly off her shoulders, then kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of bare skin he can reach. Elsie moans softly and deeply in his ear as the sheer force of anger, lust, and love drive him on.

She finally undoes his belt and trousers. Grabbing his shirt and lifting it, her smooth palms gliding across his bare skin. Her fingernails raking across the soft hair of his chest. Her hands drifting lower and lower until they reach the solid length of his erection. Her fingers raking up and down the long shaft, causing Charles to shudder and groan against her. He continues kissing her along her bare shoulders and chest as his hands tear at the thin cloth of her knickers. His frustration with the ties causing him to rip them from her waist and drag them down her shapely legs. His hands running along her thighs, reaching higher until he has a firm hold under her naked bottom. He roughly kneads the firm flesh of her bottom while drawing her closer to his throbbing erection. Before entering, he finally looks up at her only to see her head tipped back in ecstasy, her bottom lip held firmly by her teeth, her eyes tightly closed. "Look at me!" He orders her. But she won't. She won't open her eyes, fearing if she does he will see her need and desperation. She thrusts towards him instead, and she can feel him pressing into her. So slowly, gently. He whispers now, his deep voice broken. "Look at me." And she does. He pushes into her as they lock eyes. The anger is gone, the pain is gone. They are full of something new now. Heat, passion, understanding, forgiveness...love. He kisses her softly, lovingly. His hand cupping her face gently as he holds her and they rock against each other. Her breathy moans and cries filling his mouth. Her hands are in his hair, caressing his neck slowly as she holds on to him and they continue this gentle rocking and thrusting. He leans her back on the desk and bends over her, releasing her full breasts from her shift and covering them in kisses as he continues thrusting into her. She rolls her hips against him, her hand holding his head firmly to her breasts. "Oh yes...oh Charles."

Hearing her moan and cry out his name, he loses all control, burying himself inside her faster and harder until her legs are shaking around him and she is crying out in sheer bliss. He pumps into her several more times and he is falling over the edge. He pulls up to stand and stiffens, his head falling back, a deep groan rumbling through his chest. His release is powerful, causing him to fall forward, his arms bracing him over her on the desk. When he opens his eyes, she is watching him. They stare into each others eyes, both full of shock and confusion. She is biting her lip, the way she always does when she is in fear of crying. Charles is nervous and runs a hand through his hair. He will fall apart if he doesn't step away soon.

Elsie sits up slowly and he wraps his arm around her, their foreheads pressing together he kisses her softly before pulling away from her and bending to pick up his trousers. Elsie pushes her dress over her thighs and slides down off the desk. Her mind is racing as Charles turns his back to her and fastens his trousers and shirt. She does the buttons on her dress and runs her hands across the wrinkles of her skirt. She can feel the moisture of their lovemaking, slick against her thighs and center. Her emotions threatening to spill out of her, she hugs herself tightly waiting for him to speak. All she needs, all she wants, is for him to love her. Give a little piece of himself to her. She sees him out of the corner of her eye. He is running his hands through his hair. Rubbing his hand over his face in shock, regret? She doesn't know.

He slowly does up the remaining buttons on his shirt, trying desperately to right himself and gain back some dignity. How can he ever after what he's just done? He is rubbing his face, worrying about how he may have just damaged their relationship. He glances at her and can see she is biting down on her bottom lip again and it sends a tingle to his groin. He will never be able to see her doing that without imagining her body writhing beneath him. He knows he loves her, has always felt these feelings for her. Knows he is the worst kind of man for taking her in this way. "Mrs. Hughes, I...I want"

"Don't." She whispers. "Please... don't. Just go, Mr. Carson. I know you want to." And she turns her back so he cannot see the tears falling from her eyes.

He starts heading toward the door as told. Hesitating, he takes her by the arm and slowly turns her to face him. When he sees her tears falling, his own begin. Cupping her face in his hands, his voice is soft and deep "I'm sorry, love. Please don't cry. I should never have done that to you."

"I don't believe I was fighting you off, Mr. Carson." She says with a slight smile, beginning to blush. "I wanted that as much as you."

He smiled down at her sweetly, kissing her lips. "The fact remains. I am sorry for more things than I can say. I love you Elsie Hughes. I have all these years. My only true regret is not telling you sooner."

Wrapping his arms around her she lay her head upon his chest. "I love you too, Charles."


End file.
